In The Wake of Hates Wings
by trunksx18
Summary: First off this is NOT a story created by me but by an author on AFF I am just posting this so I can put it in my C2. This is a Mirai Trunks/Mirai 18 lemon for older audiences. Anyway Trunksx18 R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Juuhachi turned over on her side, clutching the soft feather pillow to her. She and her brother hadn't seen that bothersome little lavender-haired asshole lately. Though she guessed hs mos more than likely dead, something still bothered her. Some feeling deep in her soul... or whatever she had, was telling her that the warrior was still alive, and plotting demise.

In recent months, Juunana had become increasingly violent towards her, ignoring when she asked him not to do things, randomly throwing stuff in her direction. It was starting to bother, if not scare her. All-in-all things were falling apart. She never actually intended to have gone this far with the killing. So many lives, it was mostly Juunana's idea. She was having second thoughts about many things.

Her crystal blue eyes were fixed on the fan on the ceiling of her room.

"I hate this" she muttered to herself.

Watching the blades of the fan swirl, disturbing the little bits of dust in the air.

"Don't we all?" a voice came from her window

Juuhachi gasped and moved to get out of bed and into a fighting stance. She peered in the darkness, searching for whom had said that. Though no form could be seen. She had taken to leaving her windows open at night and was now cursing herself for that.

"Who is it? Who's there?" she said, dropping into a defensive position.

Before she knew what was happening she was being thrown against a wall, face first and pinned there. She struggled with all her might and more to get away. Though, to no avail.

"Damnit! If you don't let me go this instant I will blast your head off" she warned in an cool voice that contricted her movements as well as her words as she continued to struggle.

"I severely doubt you could," said a voice, rasping in her ear, it was low and sent shivers up her spine.

No one she knew, well maybe, there was a certain familiarity about it, it couldn't be him though There was a sound of cool metal sliding out of a sheathe, she gasped as her black silk spaghetti strap t-shirt was sliced through, it dropped to her feet.

"Juunana!!" she screamed, "help me!"

"He can't help you now," said the voice, "Dr. Gero was nice enough to leave behind the plans for those lovely little devices that make you shut down"  
Juuhachi blinked a few times and finally gave up struggling, whoever this was; he was far more powerful than her. Maybe if she did what he wanted she would survive, though she doubted it. With one last tug against him she gave a mock sob and let him press her against the wall.

Though the man behind her seemed to ignore the firm bulge in his pants as best as he could, 18 decided to use it to her fullantaantage. "Please, don't hurt me" she whimpered, her hand trailing to where his manhood was pressed against her thigh. "I promise to do anything" she whispered seductively.

This took her assailant off guard. He loosened his grip on her, but that wasn't quite enough. After a moment's hesitation the man brought his lips to the back of her neck, brushing the golden locks aside, he kissed and licked and nibbled. All of which sent shivers up Juuhachi's spine. She still hadn't seen his face, so she was just hoping that this man behind her wasn't some giant slug, but, by the feel of his hands, he would be... interesting.

"So...What would you have me do, to save my skin? And while you're at it, what should i call you?" she asked, getting strait to the point, as usual."  
"I didn't think I would do this before... but I've been dreaming of your body for... a very long time. As for my name, you know it"

Juuhachi pondered "that umm Fajita(a/n:ya know like the food, kekeke) guy? Back from the dead?"

The voice responded with a growl "his name was Vegita, and no I'm not him!"

Juuhachi said, using her best 'blonde voice' "That short bald guy?"; she gave a little giggle at the thought of that!

He pressed her harder against the wall,"Stop Playing Juuhachi" he  
snarled into her ear with hot breath. The wallpaper was cool compared to the night air, and most definately the heominoming from the man behind her...  
She concentraited on his idenditiy.. first. size and build... I should have killed everyone that is could be a problem, who could be that strong? he tightened his grip on her and she grimaced with pain.

'Which one of the z-senshi is that build... taller than me.. though that's not hard... Gohan? Maybe... but we killed him years ago, that... uhh Yamcha but he was dead hmm...' The thought of the boy she had watched grow up before her eyes, and who's life she had destroyed never really crossed her mind, she hadn't seen him for months, she still thought of him as a boy, not anyone with a sex drive really, merely a child who was below her concern.

She decided to give it a try anyway, "Hrm.. You couldn't be that purple haired kid?" another giggle, "So lets get seri-" she was cut off.

"I'm not a 'kid' anymore..." he emphasized it by pressing himself against her thin silk pajama bottoms. She blinked, that... that BOY was pressing her against the wall and probably plotting to do some extremely unsavory things to her... that wasn't what made her angry he was STRONGER than her! It wasn't possible! He was just a kid... but judging by the sizable bludge pressing against her thigh... he wasn't a child anymore. She smirked slightly.  
She decided to play it cool and responded, "What was your name? Trunks...? that's an odd name" she pondered aloud.

"Like 'Number 18' is any better?"

"I never said it was."

Trunks growled and, after brushing some golden hair away he nipped at a bit of skin at the back of her neck. Slowly, one of his hands made its way across her stomach.

"If you won't shut up voluntarily I'll have to shove something in your mouth to keep you quiet" he growled, then blinking at him self he frowned, he'd never said anything like that before. But at this moment, what his hormones did to his actions didn't matter to him. He'd hated this woman all through his childhood. But something about her had always made him fantasize about her, those blue eyes or maybe the hair. He went through puberty jacking off at the thought of having her.

Juuhachi pressed herself against his body, she knew he wanted her, and his throbbing member wasn't helping to hide it at all.

"Well.. are you going to just stand there all night, Trunks-san? Or do I have to teach you how to make a woman moan?" she said playfully taunting him. His eyes widened and he felt his face warm as blood rushed to his skin 'damnit Trunks! Stop blushing' he yelled at himself in his head. Though any man in his situation wouldn't need to be invited twice. So, he did what instinct told him to do.

He unpinned her from the wall, momentarily and spinned her around and dropped the sword in his hand. Both hands made their way around her waist at to her full, soft, delicious looking breasts. He kissed along her shoulder, staring down at them, the sight made him ravenous and hard enough that he thought bust out of his pants.

Juuhachi moaned lightly as his strong hands gripped her breasts firmly, he kneaded them in his hands like dough, her back arching with every little pinch of her pink nipples. In an instant she slide down in his arms so they were face to face, with no hesitation at all, her lips were at his, ravenously. She licked and kissed his face and neck, then returned to give him a deep, passionate, steamy kiss. It started as a way of self preservation... but soon certain desires that she never thought she was capable of started to overtake the infamous Android Number 18.

Frantically, he began to take off what was left of her clothing. He slid off the silky pants that she had been sleeping in, his hands sliding along her body, trailed by his lips, they were warm against her cool skin and his warm lips against made this artifical woman shiver and coo softly, not an average sound for the Android. She stepped out of them and he tossed them aside. His tounge swirled around her ankles for a moment tickling her and making her give a little kick.

Slowly he stood up again, his hands sending new jolts of shivers up her spine. Once standing, he pressed against her again, groaning lightly and pressing her into the wall with another almost animalistic kiss. Juuhachi pulled away long enough totake the sheath off from around his torso, along with his jacket, she nearly tore off his tank top to get at his rippling abs and pecs. They stood there for a moment, her completely naked and him only in his pants, he gazed at her firm, beautiful body and murmured something along the lines of 'better than I could have ever imagined'.

His lips found hers again as his hips began to grind against her womanhood. She purred gently and founlded his member through his pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them. She slide them down, he wasn't wearing underwear, a brave move. It took all her self control not to dive down at take his sweet, warm, rockhard manhood into her mouth and suck him dry.

Trunks moved his hands over her body, more gently than one could have imagined. He explored every inch of her in great detail, kissing and licking when she flinched at his touch, after he was finished with his inspection of his new 'property' he scooped her up and carried her to her bed. Where he threw her down, a lust entering his eyes that couldn't have come from his human heritage. After teasing her now dripping cunt with his fingers for a few moments he brought his throbbing manhood up to her slit. He pressed just the head into her cunt; it stretched, nearly to the point of pain as he slid. Then after he gave her half a second to sigh, he thrust himself into her deeply, he cock tearing apart the thin membrane inside her. She cried out and tears formed in the corners of her eyes, she tried to fight him, but he held her down. He had no idea she would be a virgin.

After a few moments she stopped whimpering, it wasn't a normal thing for her to be in pain. A bit of blood slid down Trunks' cock as he began to thrust in and out of her. She moaned softly, accepting his cock, though she was obviously still in pain. After a few long minutes of rhythmic thrusts, Trunks began to feel a deep need, to make her, his. With this thought his thrusts became more... animalistic. He growled into her ear and then bit her neck, making a set of teeth marks there, but with great restraint didn't break the skin.

Juuhachi moaned deeply, then began to buck her hips against his, her breath became ragged as he thrust more deeply into her sweet warmth with each thrust of his throbbing member. With a roar, he bit down on her shoulder and grabbed a hold of her right breast, squeezing hard. Tndrondroid moaned deeply and arched against his muscled chest. He made one  
deep thrust and was reawrded when she screamed out in pure ecstasy, his deep thrust sending her over the edge, her juices dripped down his shaft and pooled beneath them, making the sheets extremely sticky.

With the pulsing of the muscles in Juuhachi's cunt, the warrior was sent over the edge, he howled in pure pleasure as his cock and he spilled his seed inside her warmth. For a few long minutes they just laid there, staring at each other and gasping for air, he, eventually parted with the woman beneath him slowly, painfully. He hated to leave that wonderful sweetness behind.

He laid down beside the android girl and then gathered her up in his arms. He halfway expected her to kill him, but instead she pressed her head against his chest. They were both drenched in sweat and the sheets were, well... anyone would be able to tell what went on. But neither of them really had reason to care...


	2. Chapter 2

On the Wings of hatred: Chapter 2  
When Juuhachi awoke in the morning she felt nothing beside her where the saiyajin had fallen ep tep the night before... she thanked kami, hoping that maybe it had all been a dream. As she sat up a cool reality hit her, as her eyes fell across the room, things were slightly out of place... the first was the fact that she was completely naked. The second that her clothes were spread across the floor of her room torn, the third was that the bed sheets were a mess.

Dried blood and cum all over them, she winced, and then quickly threw on some clothing.  
Juuhachi didn't bother to put up her hair or even try to fix it; she tore the soiled sheets from her bed. She quickly bundled them up and then opened the door of her room. Juunana wasn't anywhere to be seen, and as she crept through the house, she took a peek out the window; his car wasn't there either.

That was a good sign, she thought, at least he wasn't dead. Juuhachi quickly made her way to the laundry room and threw the sheets into the washing machine  
A frown spread across her face as she walked to the kitchen and got her self a muffin and a glass of orange juice, she didn't really need to eat, it just seemed, normal to her.

After her breakfast she walked slowly to the bathroom, stripping off the clothes she had put on. She sighed as she got in the shower. She felt sore all over, but wonderful at the same time. As she let the droplets of water roll over her pale skin she closed her eyes and imagined his touch again. Rough and animalistic, but still holding a hint of tenderness, "no, he's my enemy, I can't let that stop me from being able to fight him", she told herself

After a long shower, she stepped out, wrapping a white towel around her body, Juuhachi slowly moved to the mirror the tile feeling very cold on her feet. She brushed out her perfect corn silk colored hair her gray-blue eyes staring at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned, "how could I let this happen?" was the only thing that crossed her mind.

"Juu-chan?" a voice called from the hall, she recognized it immediately as her brother, Juunana.  
"In here, Niisan", the word meant 'older brother' though he really wasn't any older than she was. He just acted like he was, always more confidant, teasing her constantly. For all she knew she was a year or two older than he, but her life before becoming jinzouningen was like a dream, though not one you could remember.

Certain aspects were there, most important things weren't.  
"Juu-chan, I thought he had killed you...I heard you scream last night. I'm so sorry Imouto; he disabled me..." said Juunana coming into the bathroom door.  
It was the first time in her memory that her brother had actually worried about her. Or at least that's what it seemed like he was doing.

"Don't worry, I'm a little scratched up, but I'm fine" she was thankful for a moment that the saiyajin had been rather rough with her, she could feel her brother's eyes scrutinizing her back for injury.  
"I'm fine!" she insisted, then 17 grunted, turned with a little shrug and a mutter to himself and walked back to the living room.  
"That, was far too close" she whispered to herself. She probably should have told her brother what had happened, who was closer to her than him? Nobody.

That evening  
Juuhachi and her brother landed outside their small home, it wasn't anything like one expected two killer androids to live in. Pretty, it was one story. The house had white walls with a small rock garden in the front yard. The driveway housed two of Juunana's cars; the others were in the garage. He had always liked cars. As far back as Juuhachi's memory could stretch, maybe he had liked them before, too.

During the day, Juuhachi couldn't manage to get her saiyajin... lover? Out of her mind. Was he or wasn't he? She couldn't manage to decide, should she hate him for nearly raping her, or should she... something else. The day was spent out, not too much in the way of killing but, then again, there wasn't much left to kill. More than 3/4 of the earth's population, gone, because of her and Juunanagou. Her brother had nearly attacked a small group of humans huddled together, begging for their lives.

Any other time, she would have argued with him over who would kill which ones, but all she could wonder, was if any of those women clinging to the men, ever felt as confused as she did. "What the hell am I thinking" she muttered to herself as she watched Juunana prepare to destroy them.  
"Juu-kun, let them be." She said in a not-to-be-argued-with tone of voice. With a little shrug, her dark haired brother left the humans and settled for taking their car. Everything he did that it caused some sort of reaction in Juuhachi's mind making her eyes roll.

As they walked into their house, Juuhachi almost immediately sensed something. Her brother, who didn't seem to notice kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch, turning the TV on extra loud. Juuhachi walked to her bedroom.

There, sitting on her bed was a man, his back was to her, but she knew who it was. He didn't have his sword with him, but he didn't need that to kill.  
"Trunks-kun?" she asked, not really believing that she could use that tone of voice. Still slightly bewildered, she made her way into the room, closing the door behind her and muffling the sounds of the television.

He tilted his head up to the side; "Juuhachigou..." was the response. She slowly made her way over to her bed, sliding onto it and looking very closely at the back of his neck. He was wearing a high necked shirt... she had bitten him a few times... she certainly had reminders of last night, not to mention the soreness...

"Juuhachi, I... umm... have you been, heh, umm" he studdered... was he nervous or something?  
"Yes?" she asked, slightly cocking her head to the side a little bit.  
He turned to face her, those blue eyes so much deeper than her own. He took a deep breath, nodded to himself then said, "Juuhachigou, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I know I'm supposed to hate you, and you're supposed to hate me, but somehow, I need you." He said, his shoulders slumped as if he had a great weight lifted from them.  
She blinked a little bit... 'was that... what I thought it was?' She thought to herself...


	3. Chapter 3

Juuhachi turned her head to the side a little bit, avoiding those piercing eyes, so gentle that it didn't seem like it could be the same warrior she'd fought so many times, yet simultaneously they held the fires of his saiyajin heritage… no she couldn't look at those eyes. Though, even as she stared at the floor beside them, she felt them piercing into her asking for a response, a response she didn't know the answer to.

"Trunks.. I"

Juuhachi gasped lightly as she felt his arms wrap around her body, pulling her against his muscled chest. She felt his finger against her lips, hushing her. Her eyes found those of the man in front of her; his crystalline blue eyes met hers the look in them caused her to gasp. His strong hands slowly started to move up and down her body, one fell behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft at first in some way… but after just a few seconds of that kiss she felt his tongue press against her lips and into her mouth.

Quickly, the softness of that kiss quickly turned to passion, his grip on her body became harder, as did something else. With swift eagerness Juuhachi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. With some effort, she pulled back away from him, he didn't look up to meet her eyes, his lips just went directly to her neck, he managed to find the same place where he bit her last time, but now he licked along the wound. Juuhachi bit back a small moan as his lips caressed the soft skin of her neck, sending tingles up and down her spine.

"Trunks" we have to go somewhere else" she whispered softly, still not believing what she was saying, or that any of this was actually happening. Thinking to herself that it had to be some sort of crazy dream, or maybe a nightmare.

His lips moved from her neck with a strange abruptness. His blue eyes stared into her own, not just at them, into them, the way he looked at her was giving her the creeps, almost like he could see into what was left of her soul. He nodded slightly and grunted a bit. He moved silently to the window almost pulling her along though it really wasn't needed. He then slipped out the window with graceful ease, though he managed to keep in contact with her the whole time. Juuhachi followed, still not sure why she was doing this.

Once they were outside Trunks gathered Juuhachi up into his strong arms, almost like he was afraid that if he took off she would fall if he didn't hold onto her. Slowly he lifted off the ground around her's body, it seemed almost like he thought she would fall if he didn't hold her tightly enough. She chanced a look up at his eyes they were drawn in concentration? Or... confusion? Anger? With who? She bit her lip a bit and just rested her head against his shoulder using her own energy so she wasn't as much of a burden… it was nice to have is arms around her.

After a while, she closed her eyes she could hear his heartbeat it seemed to be a little faster than normal for a human, then again he wasn't human, or maybe it was something else. "Trunks" she almost had to yell over the air rushing by "Where are we going?". He slowed a bit, winced and his cheeks reddened a bit before he muttered something and then he looked down at her. She gave him her best mocking smile and he frowned at her.

"Umm, I don't really know" he said, half-laughing, she decided that he was cute when he smiled.

"Well that's greeaaaat!" she felt like hitting him, like she did with her brother in private when he did something, Well... male. But hitting him could make him react and try to kill her, again. "So where are we going?"

"I- I.. umm have an apartment, someplace away from where you and Juunana..."

It was her turn to to hush him, she didn't really want to remember who she was with him. What she'd done, who she'd killed, it was the only thing she knew, and she was good at it, but somehow looking at him, she felt more like a monster than she ever had before. It scared her a little bit.

"Okay Trunks, we'll go there, to talk?" she said, just above a whisper. Her response was a grunt as he increased his speed again, and changed directions.

As it turned out, his apartment was a condo on the beach of an island in the middle of the pacific ocean, no wonder it had escaped hers and Juunana's notice. She had to admit, it was very beautiful. From the air she could see that most of the island was covered in jungle with a mountain that dropped off to a cliff at one end and white sand beaches around most of the rest of the island. A few buildings, mostly condos and what looked like restaurants and a few houses dotted the island.

Trunks landed in a clearing close to one of the buildings, only a quarter of a mile away or so. This had been his refuge since his mother decided that it was too dangerous to stay at the capsule corp. She lived alone now, or that's what she thought he thought. The thought was still disturbing to him, it really shouldn't have his father died when he was still a baby, it was natural that she have a new... intrest, but it still bugged him.

He looked at the woman beside him, who was straitening her hair and seemed to be drinking in the scenery. He always prided himself on being smarter than most other warriors, but that little blond woman made him trip over his own words and pumped his head full of fog. He must sound like such an idiot to her… Frowning a little bit, he reached out to her, holding out his hand. Those icy eyes fell on him again, sending shivers up his spine. A lock of blond hair fell into her eyes as she saw his hand and she seemed to hesitated... 'that's not like the Juuhachigou I know, not at all like her... no... I won't think of her like that, this is going to work, I can't think of her like that.'

After that momentary hesitation, a small smile spread across the lips of the artificial beauty and she took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks stretched underneath the sheets that he'd put on the couch, giving up the bed to Juu, he still wasn't really sure of himself and by her reaction when he tried to touch her anywhere but her hand, namely her giving him a black eye. He put folded his arms behind his head and firmly decided that he would never understand women.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the night before last... it seemed like it was much longed to have her again, consumed by an all encompassing urge to possess her completely.

It was times like these when he wished his father hadn't been killed by her... a sadistic smile spread across his handsome features. 'It really is ironic that the only one who could give me advice about my saiyajin heritage was killed by the person who he needed the advice to deal with.' he mused to himself.  
He frowned, the past few years had really taken a toll on him, his last chance at a life without was taken from him, 3... 4 years ago?, it didn't really matter anymore. His mother made a time machine 'Hope' it was called, yet another sadly ironic thing about his life.

He sighed and cracked his neck with a loud pop. He groaned and walked to the shower, the couch was not really where he had planned to sleep that night, he really planned to be in the next room with his arms wrapped around the woman that slept there.

As he stepped into the shower and turned it on, he muttered at the frigid temperature of the water and adjusted the knob to warm. He yawned loudly and leaned against the tile wall. He closed his eyes and imagined that the water running over his body wasn't truly water but the hands of that divine nymph.  
After a few minutes of resting there he opened his eyes with a start, he looked down and a thin pair of arms were snaked around his waist running over his abs slowly. Hot kisses were being trailed along the backs of his shoulders. He felt himself hardening, he didn't try to stop it. He let his hand slid slowly to the woman who stood behind him's thigh, his fingers tracing little circles as he moved his way up.

Trunks' eyes widened a little bit as he felt a set of teeth pulling at the skin of his shoulder. He grinned, a feral grin, that small sensation awakening some instinct that had lay long dormant inside the demi-saiyan's brain. The crazed man spun around to quickly for any set of human eyes to see. In less time than it had taken him to turn, he was pressing the blond against the wall of the shower, hungrily devouring her mouth.

Juuhachi grinned a bit, into that kiss that made her mind spin and her knees feel like jelly. She moaned softly as he bit down on her lip, but it only increased her ferocity, it was very much like fighting, tongues entwining instead of fists flying, hands caressing instead of attacking... but the sense of competition was the same.

She finally settled on wrapping her arms around his neck, not allowing him to pull back from the kiss, not until she let him. Apparently he noticed he was trapped and the wild fire that added to the intensity of the kiss didn't take well to being contained, his teeth dug down into her tongue and the android yelped a bit, then growled.

Something about this saiyan man's intensity was catching, she'd had passion programmed out of her, but right now all Juuhachigou felt was lust, lust for this purple haired warrior pressing her against the wall. Making him wait was an immensely good idea.

She let her iron grip on his neck go, interested in what else he planned for her, as soon as her arms left his neck his mouth left hers, his lips instead traveling all over her body, his hot tongue sending pulses of shivers wherever it touched.

His lips first slid across her face, then down her cheek, he nibbled on her earlobe causing her to squirm, she'd always been ticklish there. He smirked... he'd noticed... she cursed inwardly. He kept his attentions there for a few moments blowing softly, kissing, and licking. "You... are pure evil" she moaned as she arched away from one of his teasings.

"No, that's your job" he purred in her ear.

He continued to explore her body, he kept her pinned to the side of the shower with one hand while he examined her breasts with the other, cupping one in his hand while his tongue and lips accosted the other. After he was satisfied with her breasts he continued downward, trailing kisses down her belly, he paused at her belly button and stuck his tongue inside with a little smirk.

Juuhachi shot him a warning look and, with a pout he slid to the side of her body, moving the hand that had been caressing her breasts idly to her small, soft hands. He had expected them to be hard a calloused like his, but they were perfect and soft, as a woman's hands should be. He slowly ran his lips over her fingers, turning her hand over and kissed her palm. The blond woman cupped her hand around his cheek, tilting his head up.

"Trunks, stop teasing me" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes filled with so much lust and need it made him ache for her. He stood again with a smirk and put his arms around her back, pulling her to his sculpted chest. He devoured her mouth again with bruising intensity. He slow let one hand slip down from behind her and play at her entrance. Causing her to writhe and moan.

He groaned, the wetness of her made his member ache to be inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself against him, making him want her that much more, Trunks removed his fingers from her pussy and licked them clean savoring in the taste of them. He moved his hand to her hip and slide her down on his aching member. He let out a pleasured groan as her sweet warmth enveloped him.

He started working his hips back and forth sending in deep thrusts, each stronger than the last. He licked along the pale skin of the woman pressed against him. "Oh... kami..." he murmured, lost in complete pleasure.  
Neither of them had noticed the knocking on the door, nor the sound of the door to the apartment opening.

"Trunks?" a feminine voice shouted from the living room. "Trunks answer me now! You will not ignore your mother, I will come in that bathroom if you don't open up I've seen you naked before, BOY!" the human woman pounded on the door.  
"Oh Shit!" Trunks growled, realizing his mother was outside a very unlocked bathroom door... and he was inside, fucking one of the most feared creatures ever to live.

"TRUNKS!" the door handle turned.


End file.
